Known devices may be helpful in in-vivo sensing, such as imaging or pH sensing. Autonomous in-vivo sensing devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices, may move through a body lumen, sensing as they move along. An autonomous in-vivo sensing device such as an imaging device may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen. The imager may, for example, be associated with an optical system, and optionally a transceiver and an antenna. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data. Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
A user who is swallowing an imaging capsule may not be aware of the need to activate the capsule in order to start the imaging procedure. In some cases, it is not possible to retrieve or to activate the capsule after it has been swallowed. Therefore there is a need for a swallowable capsule to be easily and automatically activated before it is swallowed, to prevent involuntary or unintentional swallowing of a deactivated capsule. However, an imaging capsule should not be activated accidentally or involuntarily, for example during shipping and handling of the capsule in its package, since such activation may deplete the capsule's battery and cause the imaging procedure to fail. In some cases, a user or doctor may want to test whether the capsule is working, and may wish to deactivate it immediately. It may be useful to provide a storage unit that enables easy activation and deactivation of the imaging capsule.
Known packaging solutions exist for storing an in vivo imaging capsule. These solutions may include devices and methods for activating in vivo imaging capsules, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,226 to Meron et al which is hereby incorporated by reference. For example, Meron discloses in col. 2 line 59-col. 3 line 20 an external magnet which may impose inhibition of a power source of a component essential to the image collecting process. The external magnet may be part of or attached to the medical device package and is removed once the device package is removed. In col. 4 lines 24-41, Meron discloses that once the capsule is released from its package and it is distanced from magnet, and the imaging device and/or other components essential for the imaging collecting process in capsule are activated and the imaging system begins capturing images.
The optical dome covering the capsule's optical system may be made of a transparent material, in order to enable high quality imaging of, for example, the gastrointestinal tract. Maintaining high quality imaging may enable better diagnosis by the specialist reviewing the images. The optical dome may be sensitive to scratches or deformation, which may occur during transportation, shipping and/or handling of the capsule in its package. Deformation or dirt may obscure the imaging field of view, and/or may cause imaging artifacts which reduce the quality of the images captured by the imaging capsule. The optical dome may also be sensitive to dirt, grease and/or fingerprints, which may be transferred onto the optical dome when a patient touches the capsule, for example during the swallowing procedure. Images with artifacts or with a reduced field of view may reduce the detectability of pathologies or abnormalities by the specialist reviewing the image stream. The size of the optical dome may vary, for example a larger dome may be used to enlarge the capsule's imaging field of view. A large dome may be more prone to damaging or accidental scratching, breaking or impairment. When extracting a capsule with a large optical dome or a capsule with more than one optical dome from its storage unit, it is preferable to reduce touching of the optical dome, in order to prevent damaging or soiling it. Therefore it may be advantageous to provide a storage device which securely holds an imaging capsule for shipping, and which allows retrieving a capsule with a large optical dome or a double-headed capsule without touching its optical domes.
Storing devices for example such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,226 to Meron et al may be primarily designed, for example, for holding and protecting an imaging capsule with a single optical head, and may be less desirable for an imaging capsule with more than one optical head. Meron et al. disclose a swallowable imaging capsule inserted into a cup such that a portion of the swallowable imaging capsule is held by the cup and a portion of the swallowable imaging capsule protrudes from the cup. However, the act of removing an imaging capsule with for example two optical domes located at opposite ends of the capsule from such a storage device may cause the user to touch one of the optical domes which is not inserted into the cup. The same dome may also be damaged during the shipping of the capsule in its package.
Therefore there is a need for a storing device which can safely protect an imaging capsule with more than one optical head and allow easy activation and extraction of the capsule from the storing device.